


The Dreen Gift Therapist

by Names_Are_Too_Much_Pressure



Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Crack, Dreen Gift, Gen, Girl Genius Event Week 2019, Mostly just notes on what would have happened, Really weird idea I'm never going to finish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 18:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Names_Are_Too_Much_Pressure/pseuds/Names_Are_Too_Much_Pressure
Summary: For Girl Genius Event Week 2019, Fics that Pass in the Night! Kind of covers both Oct. 9: The incredibly minor character and Oct. 10: Original characters.Two of the Dreen despair at the mental health in Europa and take a psychology student to be a Gift, too bad that's really not her field. But since she's stuck there anyway might as well try her best!





	The Dreen Gift Therapist

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I know this isn't really the best story but the event week is for whatever you have even if unpolished right? So here are my notes and the little bit of this story I did get written before I decided not to finish it. Enjoy?

Every Dreen Gift has their own source for knowledge of how Europa works, here's the source for this story.

The cannon source is a TV show of Girl Genius, pretty similar to webcomic, with very bad CGI though. They got to the caves after the time skip before getting cancelled, never made it to train. Show basically focused more on the romantic side of stuff and kind of skipped over a lot of Strumhalten. Gritty young adult kind of show but didn’t take off really well, third season (castle arc) did really good but plummeted after the Tweedle and body chemistry thing, it killed the ratings and had huge protests coming up, but they still tried to finish the season. At first it was treated as oh this is kind of a cute show, and then more people coming in during the circus and Tarvek arcs as the tone changed to more quirky and then to mysterious political stuff. Overall not show was seen as not that great, and was considered to have too much tone switching and not actually resolving anything in the 4 seasons they did have. 

And now the actual story!

“You have been chosen to fulfill a great purpose.” These mysterious words jarred Grace from her sleep. She blinked awake and looked around to see she was in some kind of black void with this weird glowing creature wearing what seemed to be a cloak and a straw hat.   
“What.”  
“You have been chosen to fulfill a great purpose. You will enter the world and shift its course with your actions, but no one must know the knowledge you possess to do so. If you try to tell them their futures your fate shall be ended.”  
“No seriously, what? The hell is going on here?” Grace scowled as she stood up and put her hands on her hips.   
“You have been-”  
“If you say the words great purpose again, I’m gonna deck you.” The thing just blinked at her. She sighed, “You’ve got to be ducking kidding me.” Grace glared at the creature. “Okay so, you look like those Dreen things that showed up like once in that Heterodyne Girl TV show that got cancelled after a few seasons. Am I on the right track?”   
“Yessss. You will guide that world on the correct path through your presence without revealing what you now of their futures of their pasts. You have been chosen for this great purpose and-” The Dreen cut off and Grace shook out her hand.  
“Well, you’ve got a hard whatever the hell is in the general area of your face there.”  
“YOU DARE?!?!” Grace just stares at him and raises an eyebrow.  
“I told you I’d deck you if you said great purpose again. Hope about you drop the flowery language and get to the point you kidnapped me for?” Her vision blurred as their surroundings blurred until they seemed to be in a stereotypical office with several desks and another Dreen present.   
“Sorry about him,” the newcomer said. “He likes to be dramatic. Basically, you are going to go into the world of that show and help keep the timeline on track for us. Or you may try to improve it in small ways if you want.”   
“Uh huh. Couple of questions here then, first why me? Second, what are we defining as on track here and how does that play into improving it? And finally, why in the hell would I want to do that when I could just tell you to send me home?”  
“I think you may have noticed that the people in that world, particularly the major players, do not have the best mental health, yes?” They paused for Grace to nod. “Well, we want you to go in to help them since you have experience with all that therapy, psychology stuff your world has. As for changes, honestly just try to make sure the main players don’t end up dead. Most of this isn’t your job, you are just supposed to be a patch to try and keep these people sane enough to do what we need them to do to avoid collapsing the timeline completely.”  
“And if you fail,” the previous Dreen cut in, “you will be turned into a statue to eternally watch as time passes you by and you are unable to die or cease.”  
“But that isn’t a huge risk. Like I said, you aren’t supposed to be actually keeping track of the major issues, the others have their own entries for that. So long as you don’t reveal information to them they wouldn’t already know don’t worry about it too much. We understand there’s not really a way to predict what your changes may cause,” the nicer Dreen glanced at their companion, “or at least I understand that. Just keep trying to help them and I’ll be satisfied with your work. We’ll leave the big stuff to the other Dreen Gifts, okay?”  
“Dreen Gifts? And you never answered about why I have to do this instead of going home.”  
“Oh,” the nicer Dreen laughed, “Dreen Gift is something the humans started calling the people we sent, I think its rather catchy, don’t you Vincent?”  
“It’s complete foolishness Betty!” The other Dreen snapped.

So this is where I stopped when I realized I didn’t really want to finish this crack fic version of a Dreen Gift story. The general plot from here on out is as follows.  
Grace argues that she is a social psychologist, not a therapist, the Dreen ignore her, they also ignore her saying to just send her home.   
She is sent to Europa, decides to start wandering around and try to figure out when and where she is.   
She is just outside of Mechanicsburg, the Boys have been missing for about 13-14 years at this point. She heads to the Great Hospital and claims amnesia, focuses on not phasing through stuff for testing and basically gets educated about the state of the world like that.  
After all the set up is done, it moves to just random snapshots of her in a therapy session with whoever I felt like that day, Klaus, members of the Jägers, Moloch, Beetle, Gil, Zeetha, honestly just whoever I felt like at the time. And that’s all I have for the Dreen Gift story that never even got to Europa.


End file.
